1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging system and method. In particular, the present invention relates to a packaging system and method for packaging articles in receptacles such as trays and boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging system and method for packaging lightweight articles such as bags of potato chips and other snack foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, bags of potato chips and the like are produced with a high degree of automation. It is then often desired to place bags in shallow trays, suitable for display at a point of sale. Single trays may be intended to receive a controlled mixture of different products (e.g., different potato chip flavors). At present, the loading of such boxes has to be done by hand.
There are particular problems about the handling of lightweight articles. For example, a lightweight article, such as a packet of potato chips, may travel at a speed along a conveyor such that it is very difficult to apply any force to adjust the article's orientation. Even a slight force applied to an article may send the article spinning off the conveyor.